Chain'd
by Aurifex
Summary: Oneshot challenge story. LustxEnvy


Aurifex's Notes: It is 11:56 at night. I am listening to Bon Jovi on the radio and not paying a lick of attention to the television. I have just gotten offline and have been challenged to do this pairing.

I will write a fanfic or drabble with the pairing Lust/Envy rated R and include the following things:  
dogleash, thunderstorm, apple pie

I am exhausted. What twisted, sexy story will my mind crank out now? -evilgrin- I've got no idea where I can put apple pie into this... Ah, well. I'll figure something out.

-------------------------

It was about 9:00 in the town of Dehara.

In the Man O'War Inn north of the town, only one room was in occupance. The room, located on the 2nd floor, included a window, two beds, a scrubbed wooden table, and a pair of spindly chairs. Contant scrabbling on the floorboards announced the presence of mice and or rats. The whole room was a damned cobweb.

In others words, the Man O'War was a peice of crap.

But that didn't bother the pair of shadowy homunculi occupying the room. They sat at the wooden table, both pairs of violet eyes turned to the window. Outside, where rain threatened the dry, dust-choked town.

The two homunculi were silhoetted against the moonlight. Their outlines barely visible to one another against the darkness. One of them, a slim, bony creature with long, hunter green hair that was spiked to deadly points, turned his head to face the other.

"You know," It said, in a rather effeminate voice. "You really don't have to use this." It tugged at the rope around its neck. A corded leash, to be exact, and tied good and tight around the neck of the homunculus.

"I do, Envy." Purred the other. Her voice was definately female, with a husky, seductive tone. "Because if I don't, you'll try to escape me. And that would be most unfortunate for the both of us, wouldn't it?"

The first homunculus, obviously called Envy, sighed. "I know...but why a freaking dog leash? Why not...I dunno..." He fingered the leash with distaste. "...something less strangulatory?"

"Because that would make it comfortable for you..." She said softly. She tugged gently on her end of the leash, and Envy jerked forward slightly. "And I wouldn't want that just yet."

"Why am I tied up, anyways?" Envy asked, leaning back against his chair's weak back.

"I won't tell you yet."

"When will you let me go?

"When I feel you're ready." 

"You're a fucking bitch, Lust."

"I know..." Came the reply.

"You're so fucking proud of that, aren't you?" Envy said, fiddling with the leash. "But can't you at least loosen it?"

"No."

"...please?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I said."

Envy folded his arms over his halter top, a pouty sneer on his face. "And what happens if I loosen it myself?" He pulled on the collar part of the leash.

A short scream ripped through Envy's body before he could stop it, shocked by his companion's sudden action.

Five immensely long and swordlike fingernails had shot from Lust's other hand and through both of Envy's, impaling his wrists on her fingernails. He grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out again, the pain burning through his body like he had swallowed the fires of hell. Lust then twisted her hand backwards so that her fingernails rotated inside of Envy, and he yelped, his eyes closed now.

"Will you be a good little puppy?" She purred gently, slowly, ever so slowly turning her fingers further.

Sweat and tears were mingling on Envy's face, and he nodded slowly, fearful of more painful torture. She retracted her fingernails to normal size, and smiled. "Such a good boy, Envy..." She reached over the table and ran her fingers through his hair. "So obediant..."

Envy was examining his hands. Five warped puncture wounds ran in a neat line from the middle of his palm to the center of his arm. They were all bleeding freely, and soon, a pool of blood formed around his chair. 

"You're such a fucking bitch, Lust..." Envy said quietly. Lust stood up, and moved around the table and knelt next to Envy. She roughly pulled one of his arms towards her, and inspected the wounds.

"I aimed that one rather well... I was only hoping to hit ONE Of your hands..." She chuckled, running a finger along the length of Envy's arm, creating a line along the skin that was wiped of blood. She felt him tense underneath her touch. She then put the finger in her mouth and licked Envy's blood from it. "I didn't realize that it would be so easy...easy as apple pie." ((A/N: HAHAHAH! BOO-YAH! X3))

Envy turned away. It had been this for several days now. Lust would constantly torture him for her own pleasure...and yet Envy couldn't find himself able to fight back. Every time he did...he'd get it worse in the end. He always came off worse now. Fate had changed, and now, instead of Envy being the leader, he was the underdog, the omega. It drained him of the strength he so desperately wished he could retain.

He closed his eyes and let the agony ensue. The pain was agonizing. So much hurt. He grit his teeth and allowed her to lick his wounds clean...which was so fucking disgusting.

He felt a pull on his leash and his head was turned slowly around to face Lust. Expecting to see her kneeling there next to him, a sly grin on her face. What he was not expecting was to meet his lips with hers. Lust pulled on the leash more, pulling them tighter together. Envy didn't fight it. He returned the kiss hungrily...needily. He felt her tongue inch further into his mouth, and he accepted it without wanting to. She nibbled gently on his lip, softly at first, but then harder, until tasted blood.

Lust slid herself onto Envy's lap, and pulled downwards on his leash. He felt one of her arms snake around his neck and the other make its way further south. Her fingers brushed tantalizingly along his side, and he shivered as her cold hands made contact. Meanwhile, his arms had found their way around her waist, and was unwillingly pulling her closer. Lust's arm, the one around his neck, was slowly pulling the halter top away from it's owner with sharp fingernails, cutting the fabric to shreds. She pulled away the fabric's remains, Envy now shirtless. Envy's mind was numb. What in god's name was happening? He was moving and doing these things without meaning to...without want to. But it all felt so right. He found himself easing her strapless dress farther and farther down her body. Their lips broke apart, and they drew in a breath, before biting each other's tongue again.

And so it went, intensifying every minute, the passion that had suddenly flared in the pair of them. Envy's body was completely lost to her; his movements and feelings under her spell. The beast inside of him was fighting, pushing back so that their power over each other would be matched, and maybe eventually overcoming hers.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes. No more than twenty. Thirty. Fourty. Their bodies writhed in each other's arms, flecked with Envy's still flowing blood and coated in their sweat. 

A loud CRASH made them both look up. Rain was pounding on the window, and lightning crackled in the distance. They watched the rain outside for a few minutes in silence. Then they turned to look at each other, realization dawning upon Envy.

A blood smeared, more-than-half-naked Lust was sitting on his lap, one of her arms around his neck and her legs straddling him in an upright position. They were so close that Envy could feel Lust's heartbeat.

What had he been thinking? Nothing. That's exactly what he was thinking. What had driven them to this? He hadn't even wanted to? A new being had taken over his body, one that was rough and sensual at the same time. He was powerful now. He blinked, and turned to Lust. She was still staring out at the thunderstorm outside.

"Get off me."

"No."

"Lust, get off me."

"I said no."

"Get off."

Envy edged her off of him, and she didn't fight, until she was crouched on the floor. Envy stood up, and brushed past Lust, who'd let go of his leash at last.

"Where...where are you going?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked back at her. Her eyes were pleading and mournful. The pair of them stared at each other. A feeling of power, of alpha-ism dawned on Envy, and lingered for a while. He knew that him leaving caused her some kind of inner torment. She was like a sad puppy now.

"I gotta take care of somthing." Envy murmured, and strode across the room. "Where's my skort?" He spotted it lying in a corner. He hurried over to it and pulled it, with difficulty, up to it's rightful spot. "And...what the fuck did you do to my shirt?"

Lust was sitting on the ground with her arms resting on the chair's seat. "It's destroyed." Envy picked up a piece of black fabric laying near the window.

"Damn." He said quietly, balling the fabric up. He opened the window, was greeted by a howl of wind and the crash of thunder, and threw the cloth out into the storm.

He then made his way across the room again, opened the door, and shut it. He stood outside of the room for a few minutes, a smile spreading over his face. He was back. His power over her had returned...and so had her respect for him. 

----------------------

Auri's Notes: Well, I ended up going to bed at 1:19. x3 Then I woke up again, got online for a while, and worked on it from 1:00 to 1:47, and now, it's done. XD I know it's a REALLY twisted scenario...Envy loosing his power and Lust having control over him. But I like it. Please R&R...flamers will be put out with my hose. 


End file.
